A Tiny Friend
by Kingstriker
Summary: AU story. Zim never thought being transferred to a new elementary school would become a real pain in the squeedly spooch. Desperate to get on Red and Purple's good side, Zim struggles to become a cool kid in school and wants to make himself known as an important irken. Meanwhile, Purple begins to struggle with something in his past, something that may have to do with Zim.
1. Chapter 1: Small But Smart

_**Okay so I'm taking a tiny break from Transformers Prime stories and making my first Invader Zim story. For those of you who know a lot about Invader Zim, please don't say anything bad since I am a little rusty on Invader Zim info but since this is taking place in an alternate universe, I should be fine. I own nothing from Invader Zim.**_

_**Purple: This should be good!**_

_**Red: I hope! But does it have to have Zim in it?**_

_**Zim: Hey!**_

_**GIR: (Laughs)**_

_**Warning: AU story.**_

_**This was inspired by a picture I found of Red, Purple and Zim young...enjoy!**_

* * *

A Tiny Friend

Chapter 1: Small But Smart

Being transfered to a new elementary school just for fifth grade was never on the tiny irken's list of stuff to happen to him. He stood alone at a bus stop waiting for it to come. He looked around seeing if anybody would be joining him. But nobody else was around. He sighed and began shifting around in his spot. The little irken was beginning to miss hanging out with his brother GIR all day. He had built GIR as his first friend a few years back and they loved each other since. Since GIR was a robot, he didn't have to go to school. As the bus pulled up finally, he stepped on getting several stares from a few other irkens. Two taller irkens sat in the back eating a bunch of donuts while looking at the new kid with disgust.

"Hey, check out the new kid." The red one sneered.

"He's so tiny!" The purple one said chewing up 4 donuts at once.

Their names were in fact Red and Purple but together they were called "The Tallest". They were also fifth graders and the most popular students in the school. They were the smartest and tallest irkens which made everyone else fear them. Since they weren't the rulers of the empire, they had their thumbs intact. The little irken sat down on the opposite side of them and one seat ahead. He seemed to be quickly occupied by the view out the window once they set off.

"How could he be so small?" Purple asked.

"Don't know, mabye we should ask him...our way...he-he." Red smirked making a fist.

The irken hadn't noticed them yet, so Red decided to play a prank and throw a donut at him. The donut hit him in the head making him yelp. He picked up the donut and looked around, the Tallest were giggling at him. He frowned and sat the donut aside and looked out the window where the school was getting close. When the bus stopped, he hurried off the bus trying to avoid the Tallest who seemed to be looking for him. Countless irkens scrambled into the building getting ready for another day at school. He proceeded to find a list of what classmates he was going to be with. As he looked around, he didn't recognize anybody. He had a hard time trying to read all of the lists as some of them were too high up for him. Just then, he saw a red arm stretch over him and point a claw right at the irken's name on a list and above the name was Red and Purple.

"So...your name is Zim huh?" Red sneered and Zim turned around and gasped.

"Y-y-yes I am." Zim said nervously.

To Zim, the Tallests were about 4 feet taller than him and looked more like bullies which they pretty much were. Red was evily grinning down at Zim while Purple was giving Zim a crazy look. Zim felt his squeedly-spooch tingle with nervousness.

"Uh...I heard you guys were the cool kids of the school." Zim assumed.

"Of course, we're the tallest, smartest and most popular kids here. I'm surprised they haven't let us skip a few grades." Red boasted.

"Can I be a cool kid?" Zim asked now smiling.

Zim's smile vanished in a flash when the Tallest bursted out laughing and pointing at Zim. Zim looked around going dark green in the face meaning he was embarrased. Purple ended up spitting donuts crumbs at Zim who was too embarrased to wipe them off.

"As if Zim, look at you. You're tiny, very tiny!" Red pointed out.

"I get that a lot." Zim said finding it hard to keep his eyes on them.

"You'll never be tall like us...or cool! So stop wasting your time!" Purple sneered eating yet another donut making Red glance over.

"DON'T EAT THEM ALL, GIVE ME SOME!" Red snarled trying to grab Purple's donut bag.

"NO GET YOUR OWN!" Purple growled jerking the bag away from Red.

Zim thought this was a perfect time to escape but just as he took a few steps, the Tallests turn back to him.

"HEY!" Red snarls.

Zim gasps and decides to run. The Tallests look at each other and decide to chase after Zim. Zim was a quick runner and sprinted down several hallways not knowing at all where he was going. Red was faster than Purple and was catching up to Zim who ran faster. Zim dashed past other students, jumped carts and rammed through different doors. While he could, he checked all janitor closets and finally found one opened. He rushed in and locked the door behind him just as Red and Purple ran over.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Red snarled.

"YEAH, DO IT NOW! YOU'RE JUST MAKING IT WORSE FOR YA!" Purple snarled.

Zim refused to open the door and kept it shut while Red and Purple began to bang the door.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zim yelled out.

"ZIM WE'RE WARNING YOU, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, WE WILL TEAR IT OPEN OURSELVES!" Red snarled now attempting to stick his claws through the slits in the side.

Zim had retreated to the back of the room sitting in a corner just wanting the first bell to ring already. He watched in fear as the door was finally ripped off the hindges. The Tallest were stronger than they looked.

"Apparently we forgot to tell you that we are also the strongest here. PURPLE, GRAB HIM!" Red commanded.

Purple lunged at Zim who tried to escape again but was tackled and raised up. Purple restrained Zim's arms behind his back and Red walked over chuckling.

"Nice try Zim, very nice try, but nothing can save you now!" Red snarled balling a fist.

All Zim could do was wince as Red pulled back the fist. Just then, the bell rung signaling a groan from the Tallest. Purple dropped Zim on the ground making a loud thud.

"DARN! Time for class!" Red groaned before looking down at Zim. "But as for you...Purple NOW!"

Purple took the broom nearbye and smashed Zim over the head with it then Red kicked Zim in the face knocking him into the wall. The Tallest laughed and left for class. Spying nearbye were the irkens Skoodge and Tenn. They hated the Tallest and couldn't believe what they just witnessed. They ran over into the closet seeing a crying Zim on the floor covering his left eye.

"You okay...Zim is it?" Tenn asked coming over.

Zim looked up at the worried irkens and refused to show his left eye which was beginning to darken around it. Tenn carefully removed Zim's hand to see his eye that squinted. Zim looked even more embarrased and turned away. His antenna's bent down in shame.

"Zim it's okay, we'll help you through this. Come on, we'll walk to class together...right Skoodge?" Tenn said looking up at Skoodge who nodded.

Zim took Tenn's hand as they walked to class where unfortunately...Red and Purple were in...as they entered the class, the teacher seemed to have been waiting for them as all the other students were already in the class. Red and Purple were sitting behind three empty seats. Zim tried his best to hide the black eye but decided what's the point. It's wasn't like he could just cover his eye all day. He looked at all the other irkens who stared at him. Zim knew he was tinier than all of them by just a bit. Surprisingly nobody laughed but the Tallest did chuckle recieving a few angry looks which they showed back. Zim sat in the middle seat, Tenn sat on his right and Skoodge on his left. Skoodge and Purple gave each other disgust looks and Tenn and Red were growling at each other. Zim felt like he had shrunk a lot more.

"Now that everyone's in class we can get started." The teacher said. "Oh and everyone, the tiny one with the swollen eye is Zim."

Zim couldn't believe this as he face-palmed making the Tallest snicker some more but nobody else joined in. As the class got started, the teacher would occasionally call on several students to give an answer. Naturally the Tallest answered most of the questions and scoffed when others did. Zim soon became the only one not to answer a question. Red took note of this first.

"Uh teacher, I believe Zim never answered a question, I guess he thinks he's too smart to answer one." Red sneered and Purple laughed.

"Red don't be rude, you too Purple. Now Zim, I'm afraid they're right about you not answering a question, so this one is for you." The teacher said. "How many planets so far, has our empire taken over?"

Zim's eyes widened but his left eye only twitched. The Tallest snickered, Skoodge and Tenn gulped. Everyone waited for an answer.

"Go ahead Zim, if you're so smart!" Red whispered to Zim beside his head.

"Uh..." Zim studdered. "I'm going to go with..."

Zim glanced at Tenn who looked concerned.

"S-s-si-" Zim kept beginning numbers but as he kept guessing Tenn would quickly shake her head.

He tried to say nine but Tenn still shook her head. After 3 more failed attempts he finally tried 15 and he saw Tenn smile.

"15!" Zim shouted out.

"Correct!" The teacher said earning gasps from the tallest.

The other irkens clapped and cheered. Zim felt relieved and looked back over at Tenn who nodded. Zim smiled and look over at Skoodge who was clapping. Zim decided to risk his luck and turn behind him to see two growling irkens.

"That was just luck!" Purple scoffed.

Zim felt a power he never knew he had, he smirked at the teacher who figured Zim wanted to be asked more. After more questions were given out, Zim ended up answering all of them correctly. He once cut Red off after he got it wrong and Zim corrected him. Purple chuckled at this earning a glare from Red. By the end of class, everyone except Red and Purple were cheering for Zim who blushed not really expecting all this attention. He felt better. Mabye this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Of course he had to remind himself to go to the nurse afterwards to treat his eye.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I plan to make more very soon. I plan on focusing on Purple also besides Zim so expect some of that. Let me know if this was any good and no bad comments please. Like I said this is my first Invader Zim story.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

Chapter 2: Insanity

After class, lunch was coming up and the irkens were excited and hungry. Red and Purple walked together down the hallway still upset and embarrased from Zim's little moment. They were never going to live this down since they could hear whispers and laughter coming from other irkens.

"I still can't believe we just got "skooled" by someone like him." Red snarled.

"Oh it should be the last time, but your starting to act like he beat us in some boxing match!" Purple said earning a confused look from Red.

"It might as well been that. But I'm sure that little runt won't be trying to steal our power from this school!"

"Yeah, that would be pretty funny!"

But as they entered the cafeteria, they gasped when many irkens were gathered at Zim's table talking to him. Red's antenna's dropped and Purple's mouth opened wide. Zim hadn't noticed them, until at least he noticed some irkens nervously moving away upon seeing the Tallest. Zim wondered what was going on, he got his answer when Red slammed his hands on his table making Zim's lunch tray bounce. Zim had decided to go to the nurse after lunch instead so his black eye was still dark and untreated.

"Listen up Zim, don't think just because what happened in the classroom will make you rule this place. WE RULE IT! And we will make sure you suffer if you even try to show us up!" Red snarled making Zim quiver.

"Uh, Red, I'm not trying to rule the school. I just want to fit in." Zim shrugged.

Just then, Tenn threw some food at the Tallest and made a direct hit to Purple's face. It happened to be a donut, much to Purple's delight.

"OOH A DONUT!" Purple yelped and leaped on the floor to grab it much to Red's anger.

Another piece of food was thrown hitting Red's left eye. However, this was thrown by Zim who chuckled. Red gritted his teeth.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK YOU'RE DEAD!" Red yelled leaping across the table.

Zim ran off laughing. Tenn and Skoodge decided to start a food fight as a distraction for Zim to escape. Food flew everywhere hitting everyone especially Red and Purple who tried to dodge the food. Irkens began raiding the food lines and throwing food from there. Red and Purple were pummeled with food but Purple seemed to be enjoying it. Zim finally made it to the doors, giving a thumbs up to Tenn and Skoodge and heading towards the nurse's office. When he stepped in, he saw he was the only kid in there.

"Hello young man can I help you?" The nurse said coming out of a room. "Oh dear your eye, what happened?"

"Red and Purple beat me up." Zim said sitting in a chair while the nurse checked his eye.

"Those two are trouble makers." The nurse chuckled.

"Tell me about it, is it really bad?" Zim asked painfully as the nurse tried to widen the eye.

"It should be fine, but it may still be there tomorrow, is your vision blurry?"

"Not really, just hard to see out of it."

"I'll treat it, then you should be on your way to recess. And watch out for the tallest." The nurse warned.

"Message recieved!" Zim chuckled.

Back in the cafeteria, the food fight had stopped and Red and Purple had left the caferteria covered in food and pissed off. However, Purple was still eating the food off of him eagerly. Red face-palmed.

"Must you really do that?" Red sneered.

"What? Can't let good food go to waste." Purple said.

But just as he was about to take a bite out of a donut he found wrapped around his antenna's, he gasped as he held the donut in his hands.

Red looked at him confused as Purple seemed to be put in a trance. His eyes widened and was suddenly flashed back to an event from a few years ago.

_Purple layed on his back, stretched out against the ground in the middle of a street covered in irken blood. He was gasping as he looked around with blurry vision. Blood leaked around him as he frantically tried to call out his brother's name._

_"RED! RED! WHERE ARE YOU!" Purple called out._

_He realized his PAK was damaged and there was fire everywhere. He couldn't get up and he still couldn't see clear. Just then, he felt a hand touch his right arm. Purple looked around until he was met with a pair of ruby eyes._

_"Red?" Purple said weakily._

_"I don't know who this "Red" person is but, don't worry, I'll help ya!" Said a voice that was nowhere near Red's voice._

Purple's vision seemed to punch him to the ground as he collasped dropping the donut breaking it in half. Red gasped and bent down. Purple started spazzing out on the floor like he was having a seizure. Other irkens gathered around looking concerned. One of the staff members ran over to help up Purple who seemed to be fainting. Red was too confused to really show any other emotion. Zim was just exiting the nurse when he had to dodge several adults who were bringing in Purple who had finally passed out. Tenn and Skoodge ran over as well.

"What happened?" Zim asked.

"Purple had a seizure after the food fight and well...apparently Red doesn't seem to care." Skoodge explained.

"I DO SO CARE!" Red snarled coming up to them.

"What do _you_ want Red?" Tenn sneered.

"I don't know what is Purple's problem, all he was doing was eating a donut and collasped. But, I guess he was having a vision or something." Red wondered. "I see you're fine Zim!"

"Will he be okay?" Zim asked.

"He might, he didn't look so good!" Tenn said.

Zim looked worried, but knew he couldn't do anything so he decided to walk away but was caught by Red.

"Oh no you don't Zim, at recess, I challenge you...to a fight." Red snarled bending down to the tiny irken.

"What? A fight? But I don't want to!" Zim whined.

"Oh I suggest you agree, if you don't want me to make you suffer OUTSIDE of school. I want payback!" Red sneered.

Zim looked back at Tenn and Skoodge who looked worried for him.

"You don't honestly think Purple having a seizure was my fault do you?" Zim asked.

"As of right now I don't know what to believe, but you better be at the playground...or else!" Red growled before leaving.

Zim face-palmed. Tenn walked up to him.

"There has to be a way for you to back out of this!" Tenn said.

"I have an idea...what if you get...GIR?" Skoodge smirked.

Zim's antenna's stood up in a flash and a smirk snuck onto his face. He decided to make a phone call. Back at Zim's house...GIR's duty mode red eyes glowed in the darkness of his own room.

"GIR...I'm going to need...assistance!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**What exactly was Purple's vision? How will Zim get out of the fight? What is the plan? Stay tuned to find out!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Saving The Day

Chapter 3: Saving The Day

Purple awoke slowly as he tried to focus his eyes. The lights of the nurse's room were making it hard to see. He found himself slobbering on the bed he was on. He felt dizzy like he was about to throw up. But eventually he gained control of himself and shut his eyes again just as the nurse walked over. She noticed Purple's eyes were now a shade of light blue.

"How are you feeling Purple?" The nurse asked feeling his head which was cold.

"I still feel sick, the last thing I remember was getting ready to eat a donut, then a white flash. Now I'm here." Purple explained. "Sorry for the slobber!"

"It's alright, but mabye you should consider going home until you feel much better. I'm sure Red will understand." The nurse considered.

"Yeah, you're right, where is he?" Purple asked. "How long was I out?"

"Just for while, recess has already started."

At recess, Zim, Tenn and Skoodge were throwing a ball to each other really hoping Red would leave them alone. Zim was waiting for GIR to arrive.

"So Zim, what was it like at your other school?" Tenn asked.

"It was...okay. But not much different from here. But it didn't have people like the Tallest." Zim chuckled.

"ZIM!" Came Red's voice from behind him.

Zim turned around to see Red standing their rubbing his claws. Tenn and Skoodge noticed other irkens gathering as they had heard about the fight. Zim went completely embarrased again as everyone looked at him.

"I told you we were going to fight, shall we begin?" Red snarled bending down to Zim's face.

Zim's black eye twitched as he backed up a bit. Zim, at the time, didn't know how to fight.

_"Damn it GIR where are ya?"_ Zim wondered.

But as he was too busy thinking, Red tackled him to the ground. Zim curled into a little ball as Red began to beat him. Zim kept his face covered at all times while other irkens were worried. Red laughed evily as he tried to take Zim's hands off his face but Zim refused.

"MOVE YOUR HANDS SO I CAN BEAT YOUR FACE IN!" Red snarled.

Zim's response was a kick to Red's chin making him bite his tongue. Red growled when he bit his tongue and got up. Zim thought Red was going to slam on top of him but suddenly Red was jumped by GIR who finally arrived. GIR kicked Red away from Zim and then fired lazers from his eyes.

"AAHH! STOP! STOP! I GIVE!" Red yelled in defeat and ran off.

All the irkens present cheered. Zim got up and was greeted by GIR, Tenn and Skoodge.

"Zim you okay?" Tenn asked.

"Yes, I am. And it's all thanks to GIR!" Zim said to GIR who clapped.

"Mission complete! I GO MAKE WAFFLES AT HOUSE!" GIR saluted and blasted off.

"Red shouldn't be bothering you for awhile." Skoodge said.

"Yeah, he'll learn. I heard Purple was already sent home. I can't believe I'm saying this but...poor kid!" Tenn shook her head.

For the rest of the day, Red did in fact stay away from Zim. Zim hung out with Tenn and Skoodge in between classes all the way until it was time to go home. Tenn and Skoodge didn't ride Zim's bus making Zim worry. As he hurried his way out of the building, he went to his bus to find he was possibly the first to get on. As he proceeded to his seat from that morning, he wasn't expecting Red to pop out from a hiding place on the bus. Zim fell on the floor in surprise and whimpered when Red grabbed him by the antenna's and dragged him to the back of the bus, just as other irkens began to gather on the bus. Zim was smashed against the window and Red sat down beside him trapping him.

"Let me go, Zim never gets trapped!" Zim snarled struggling to get passed Red.

Red pressed Zim against the bus and stared straight into his eyes with a evil hiss.

"Oh no you don't, I have to say you got lucky today, you've gotton answers right, you escaped a food fight, and then you escape ME! Well not anymore you don't, from this day forward, you will suffer." Red sneered.

"Zim will never suffer by some old bully. You would regret it!" Zim snapped back.

"You're lucky were on this bus because if we were alone I would beat the living crap out of ya!" Red snarled shoving Zim harder against the bus. "How about this...you stop trying to become popular, and we'll leave you alone."

Zim was shocked. That was his main purpose, to become cool. What kinda game was Red making? There had to be a catch.

"Well, what's the catch?" Zim asked interested.

Red snickered and looked at his claws. Zim ignored the laughter.

"No catch, but...I would take the offer as it will be the only one you get." Red said with a light voice and a smile.

Zim squinted his eyes but his left only twitched again. Red looked at the eye and back at Zim's complete expression. Zim looked down very unsure but what choice did he have?

"Fine...but you better leave me alone." Zim said knowing _he _was defeated this time.

"Good choice!" Red sneered. "Oh look...your house."

The bus had finally arrived at Zim's house. Red released Zim and shoved him into the aisle. Zim looked back with disgust before getting off the bus to see GIR waving at him on the porch. When the bus pulled off, Zim angrily walked inside and GIR realized it wasn't best for him to bother Zim right now. GIR left for his room giving Zim some alone time and Zim walked to his room and slammed the door earning a wince from GIR. Meanwhile, Purple was laying on his bed clutching a bag of donuts in his claws. He didn't have his TV on but instead he was reading. That's when Red arrived at the house.

"Hello Purple, still tired I see." Red said poping into his room.

"Yeah, but I prefer to read instead of sleep right now." Purple huffed.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Red face-palmed upon seeing the book Purple was reading. "You've read this book like 10 times already, you act like you don't know the ending."

"It's my favorite book." Purple snarled.

Red snatched the book from Purple making him growl.

"HEY GIVE IT BACK!" Purple snarled getting off the bed.

"Make me!" Red teased. "See, you're feeling better already!"

Purple shoved Red onto the bed making the book fall on the floor. Red growled himself as he got up and into Purple's face.

"You wanna go?" Red snarled slightly scaring Purple.

Purple knew Red was a lot stronger and fighting him would be a bad idea. Red began to back Purple into a wall.

"I already pummeled that Zim into a pulp. I can do you the same way." Red half-lied clenching his fists.

"You beat him up?"

"Yeah, I made that kid run away from school!" Red lied.

Purple then turned to his window to notice just a block away, there was Zim seen clearly through his own window also reading a book.

"Hey Red, did you ever notice Zim's house is just a block from here...look." Purple pointed out.

Red looked and saw Zim reading in his room. Zim was finally starting to feel like someone was watching him, he looked out his window and saw just a block away, Red and purple were staring at him. Zim ran up to his window and pulled down the blinds frantically.

"He looks fine to me!" Purple said. "You didn't beat him up."

"Ugh, well...I...I did make him feel sorry on the bus!" Red said trying to switch his story.

"Liar, liar, PAKs on fire!" Purple teased earning a shove into the wall.

While they were fooling around, Zim had raised up the blinds again and watching the two now fighting over the bag of donuts Purple had earlier. Zim and a just coming in GIR chuckled at this for a few minutes before the Tallest realized they were being watched. Now it was their turn to pull down the blinds.

"Anyways Purple, seriously, what was that vision?" Red asked.

Purple's slight happy mood was destroyed when Red mentioned that.

"Do I really have to tell?" Purple asked.

"If you want your donuts!" Red said pointing to the now broken donuts on the ground.

"Well, all I saw was blood everywhere, then-"

"Wait hold on, blood? Purple honestly you have to remember any event your have blood in." Red said confused.

"Red, I don't want to talk about it, that event seemed to have messed up my brain...or my PAK. Either way, I don't remember much unless I have these visions again which I am not trying to have. So there!" Purple said crossing his arms and huffing.

"Fine! But keeping secrets don't always turn out to be a good idea!" Red warned picking up a donut and eating it before leaving.

Purple watched as Red left his room and then looked back out the window. There was Zim reading again completely oblivious to Purple. Purple sighed as he walked over to his bed to think. He covered his face in his hands and closed his eyes. Could that irken from long ago be Zim? Or just a look-alike?

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Stay tuned for more! Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Zim's Lab

Chapter 4: Zim's Lab

As a few school days rolled by, Zim hadn't been bothered by the Tallest at all. When he got the bus, the Tallest would simply smirk as a reminder. Zim would nervously take his seat. In class, he would answer at least one or two questions while letting the others answer the rest. At lunch, Tenn, Skoodge and a few other irkens would sit with him and talk. Red and Purple's table was crowded with irkens...mainly female ones. Purple hadn't experienced any vision problems for awhile which pleased him. However, sometimes Red saw Purple pick up a donut, examine it, then eat it. Other times, Purple stayed away from the books about crimes in the library. Two weeks after Zim's transfer, Red and Purple were organizing a little house party to celebrate a week away from school. It was an irken version of spring break. In the school hallways, posters were plastered all over the walls and a giant list hung by the principle's office. Countless irkens gathered to see if their names were on the list. Surprisingly, every student's name was on the list...all except poor Zim.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Zim asked upon not seeing his name.

Tenn and Skoodge double-checked to make sure. But it was true...Zim wasn't invited. Surprisingly the other two were...mainly because of Purple. Speaking of Purple, he and Red walked over laughing at Zim's shocked face.

"Sorry Zim, but we just couldn't add another person in, besides, we wouldn't you getting lost with all the other taller irkens now would we?" Red teased and nudged Purple who chuckled. "That and we still don't like you."

"You never did." Zim snarled trying to pull back his tears.

"He-he, well then, we'll be taking our leave." Red sneered.

But Purple looked concerned. He just stared at Zim who was being comforted by Tenn and Skoodge. Red proceeded to leave but looked back seeing Purple not coming.

"PURPLE! Are you deaf? Let's go...quit wasting time!" Red yelled.

Purple blinked once and left with Red still worried. Once they had gone, Zim ran off crying down the hallway.

"WAIT ZIM!" Tenn yelled but Zim ignored her.

"Will he be okay?" Skoodge asked.

"I hope so...but I think he's need someone to talk to." Tenn said determined. "Come on!"

Tenn and Skoodge ran off to find Zim. Tenn had to admit Zim was a pretty fast runner. Finally they arrived beside the bathrooms where Zim was crying in the men's room. Skoodge looked embarrased at Tenn.

"Uh...are you sure you don't want to go in?"

"WHAT? THAT'S A MEN'S BATHROOM! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Tenn snarled. "Just go in there and talk to him."

Skoodge walked in seeing Zim standing in a corner crying. When he walked over, Zim turned to him looking mad.

"Just leave me alone Skoodge, it's not like anyone wants Zim here anymore." Zim cried angrily.

"Of course we do!" Skoodge said.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Zim yelled twitching one of his eyes.

"No seriously, we all like having you around, there has to be some way to get you into that party. But with your slightly smaller size, how would the tallest even see you?" Skoodge smirked.

Zim never actually thought about it, mabye even GIR could come and help. He smiled and wiped away some of his tears.

"Thank you Skoodge." Zim said resting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Just then, Tenn snuck in too curious to see what was going on.

"You okay Zim?" Tenn asked.

"Yeah, and I think I will try and crash this party. Me and GIR are going to party like there's no tomorrow." Zim smirked.

"Interesting, hey this bathroom stinks...ugh...Skoodge did you let it rip?" Tenn gagged.

"Nope!" Skoodge said embarrased.

"YOU LIE!" Zim shouted.

Later after school, Red was busy downstairs getting the party set up. Purple was busy on his computer looking up how many irkens had accepted the invites. While he did, he couldn't help but think about Zim being the only irken at school not invited. He began to wonder is there something more to the little guy than he thought. Something just didn't sit right with him. His squeedily-spooch made him feel uneasy as he felt like passing out again. Another white flash engulfed his vision making him drop the computer and he fell onto his bed having another seizure, but this one ended ubruptly when he quickly passed out.

_"Purple felt like something was restaining him. He opened his eyes to see yet another blurry view. He tried to speak but he found it hard. It looked like he was in a lab. He was in fact laying on a bed on his back. He stared at the ceiling just listening to the silence. He panicked as he could feel the pain on his face. He wasn't losing blood but he could feel dry blood scattered on him. Then a door was heard opening._

_"Aw, my patient. I see you're awake." The weird voice said._

_Purple could feel his mouth trying to sound out something. He could barely move and his eyes stay squinted._

_"R-r-red...w...wh...where...am...am I?" Purple asked still not seeing the irken._

_"You're safe irken, fear not...GIR, keep him still...I need to fix the damage to his PAK...and I'm not this "Red" guy of which you speak." The irken ordered._

_Purple screamed as best as he could before GIR blocked his view shooting him with a stun gun._

"PURPLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Red voice screamed from downstairs.

Purple woke up clutching the bed. He breathed heavily as he got up and staggered his way down the stairs.

"Sorry Red, I just had one of those visions!" Purple said grabbing something to drink.

"Seriously? Again? I'm surprised you didn't have to go to the hospital out there." Red chuckled eanring a hiss from Purple.

"Whatever, are you almost done?" Purple asked sipping on a soda.

"Yeah, everything should be complete, and now we wait for everybody...except Zim...to come."

Purple nodded and walked outside to check out the weather. He contined to sip on his soda as he got curious to walk towards Zim's house. At the time, Zim wasn't home giving Purple a chance to walk up closer to the house. Purple had to admit, Zim had a nice house. It was big and had two floors like theirs. It was painted red and Purple on the outside and blue on the inside. Purple noticed the front window was accidently left open.

"I don't know if I should do this...but what the heck!" Purple shrugged and hopped inside.

Purple's eye widened when he saw the interior. Everything in the living room was huge, the T.V., couch, tables, chairs and pictures. Purple remembered in his vision a lab, mabye if he got a good look at the lab, he would figure out a piece of his memories. He snuck his way through everywhere trying to find a secret door. He hoped GIR had went with Zim but so far he didn't see him. Finally he walked into Zim's room where the last book Zim read laid on his bed. A piece of paper with writing on it laid on his desk and Purple picked it up. It was a list of things to do in his life. First to make a ton of friends, become popular, find a girl, become a scientist, go to parties and finally the last one was scribbled out, it was to become one of the Tallest. Purple was amazed, he would have never thought Zim of all irkens would dream of it. Sure, Red and purple were destined to become the next "Tallest" but Purple didn't think he could rule an empire.

"Wow Zim, I never knew." Purple said to himself sadly.

Under where the paper was laid, a red button seemed to be installed into the desk. Purple curiously pushed it making the floor below him give away to a trap door that made Purple fall. He fell screaming and drinking the rest of his soda the whole way down but when he got to the bottom he didn't get hurt as he landed perfectly on his feet. He dropped the rest of his soda when he realized he was in Zim's secret lab. It was huge and full of inventions, machines and computers.

"So he really did have a lab!" Purple said looking around. "And that must mean..."

Purple suddenly rammed into a table falling face-first onto it. When he got up, he noticed the bed had a stain of blood in one corner. Then it hit him.

"IT WAS ZIM!" Purple gasped. "HE...HE SAVED ME!"

Just then he heard what sounded like a door opening upstairs.

"Come on GIR, let's clean up my lab...it's a mess!" Zim's voice could be heard.

"CLEAN TIME!" GIR yelled.

Purple panicked, he didn't know a way out. He could hear the trap door opening again and panicked even harder. He scrambled over behind a machine that was closest to an elevator that could also be used. He watched as Zim and GIR landed in the lab and looked around.

"GIR, is someone else here, I feel unconfortable!" Zim asked.

Purple wasted no time running to the elevator and jumping in just as Zim turned around to it. Just near the elevator was Purple's spilled soda can which GIR picked up.

"SODA!" GIR yelled and drunk the rest of it.

"GIR! DON'T DRINK THAT! WHO KNOWS WHO USED IT!" Zim yelled and snatched it from him. "That's strange, only Purple likes this kind."

Purple had gotton back upstairs and bolted out the house like there was no tomorrow. He had forgotton about his drink and raced back to his and Red's house who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Purple where were you?" Red asked.

"Oh just...looking around...I was bored." Purple scoffed walking inside.

Red rolled his eyes and closed the door.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Originally the party was going to be in this chapter, but I decided to move it to the next chapter. Sorry about that! So...stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Party

Chapter 5: The Party

Once nightime hit, it was time for the party to begin. Many irkens were heading over excited to start dancing, eating and have a good time. Purple stayed outside as the bouncer to check off all the irkens who came. Red came outside to see the irkens.

"Welcome all to our little party! Food, drinks and the dance floor are all set up inside...so enjoy." Red announced as all the irkens cheered and ran in.

"Hopefully...everyone does come." Purple said checking off name after name.

"Yeah...just make sure Zim doesn't show his tiny face here." Red sneered before leaving.

_"Asshole." _Purple muttered.

About in hour into the party, all irkens were either on the dance floor, in the living room eating and drinking, or standing in the halls talking. Red was in the hallways talking to a few girls whle Purple was dancing like a maniac on the dance floor in the basement where more irkens were at. It was wild down there, irkens dancing, playing games and dividing into groups to chat and pull pranks on each other. People cheered Purple on as he break-danced with a few other irkens. Meanwhile, Tenn and Skoodge were watching out for Zim and GIR who were trying to sneak in. Tenn had recently told most of the students to keep Zim and GIR covered when he comes, which they agreed to. Skoodge watched as Red turned away from the front door to talk to someone else. Zim opened the front door where he and GIR are quickly snuck in by some of the irkens and Skoodge.

"Wow, Skoodge was right, I can be hid." Zim said looking up at the lights.

"Nice party!" GIR whispered.

All the party lights flashed red, blue, yellow, green, purple and orange. Skoodge escorted Zim and GIR to the basement where Tenn was waiting. And just in time when Red walked around near the front door.

"That Zim is missing a good time...shame!" Red snorted looking out a window.

The two were brought downstairs where Purple was still dancing around in a corner while eating some snacks. They were covered by a few irkens and brought to a corner away from Purple. That's where a few irkens decided to chat with him. One offered them a drink which they took. Zim sighed.

"This place is amazing. These lights and music really make me want to dance." Zim smirked.

"I know how to dance!" GIR said excitedly.

"Of course, I built you that way!" Zim said poking GIR in his stomach making him giggle.

"I'm just glad you could join us...that Red can be an asshole." Tenn laughed.

"Tell me about it!" Skoodge smirked.

"Mabye you can start dancing when Purple leaves." Tenn said tuning to Purple who was back to dancing on the floor.

"I don't think he will be leaving anytime soon." Skoodge said concerned.

"Well as long as we get to talk to you guys it's okay." Zim smiled after finishing his drink.

"Did you guys notice Purple looked sad for you earlier?" Skoodge asked.

"He was? I never would have thought that!" Zim wondered.

"Yeah, it was like, he didn't want to pick on you anymore for some reason." Tenn said.

"That is strange!" Zim said. "What do you think GIR?"

"CHANGE OF HEART!" GIR yelled out proudly.

While they were talking, Purple was back once again to eating some donuts when one accidently fell out of his claws and rolled across the basement.

"AHH! NO DONUT COME BACK!" Purple pleaded chasing after it.

The donut rolled right to Zim's feet blowing his cover. Zim, GIR, Tenn and Skoodge were shocked when Purple saw them.

"ZIM?" Purple said in shock.

Zim whimpered knowing he was probably about to get beat up. He looked at his friends who had a look of horror. Zim's squeedly spooch was spinning and his legs felt weak.

"Uh...hi?" Zim said waving.

But Purple didn't get mad or sad. Instead...he smiled.

"Oh hey Zim, sorry about my brother keeping you away. I kinda figured you would sneak in. So come on to the dance floor, the next song is about to come on." Purple said cheerfully.

Zim and GIR looked at each other amazed. They weren't going to get in trouble. Skoodge was actually a good DJ so he went over to sit in the little booth placed in a corner and placed the next CD on. The song "Party Rock Anthem" playing while Zim and GIR performed free-styled moves on the dance floor impressing the irkens who cheered. Purple joined them and so did a few other irkens. They stayed down there for at least 4 more hours and surprisingly Red never came down. After the four hours, Zim and GIR were getting tired. Tenn and Skoodge we're still partying.

"Hey Purple, I think we're going to go. GIR is falling asleep and I need to do a few things at home." Zim said carrying GIR in his hands.

"Okay...hey I'll escort you out!" Purple said. "Besides, we need to talk alone."

Purple hurried Zim and GIR out of the house quickly before Red could see them. Once outside Purple began his serious chat with Zim.

"Uh Zim, I've been having a few...crazy thoughts lately...remember when I had that seizure?" Purple asked.

"Yeah! You almost died!" Zim pointed out.

"Yeah, but for some reason...the visions I've had were about something that seemed to have happened to be in the past." Purple explained feeling uneasy to tell the rest.

"What was it about?" Zim asked interested.

"Zim, do you remember fixing a little purple irken a few years ago...mabye seeing some kind of explosion...and blood?" Purple asked as his squeedly spooch twisted and turned wanting the answer he had been waiting for.

"Yeah, there was some...building explosion after an irken crashed their ship into a building. I don't know if that irken survived...but that purple one did. I told the irken that he probably wouldn't remember much from that night. He looked horrible...wait...Purple...WAS THAT YOU?" Zim asked shocked.

Now it was Zim's turn to flasback. _He could see the damages to Purple while the irken was strapped to the bed staring at him._ Then he blinked as he now examined Purple in front of him. The face, the eyes, the hands, the voice. It was Purple.

"Purple...it really was you...Zim is so sorry he never figured it out. So...I clearly knew you long before Red." Zim shrugged looking up at Purple embarrased.

"Man...and this whole time...the way I treated you...Zim...I'm deeply sorry for the things I did!" Purple sadly said as tears rolled into his eyes.

"It's okay...it was mostly Red." Zim chuckled.

Purple and Zim smiled at each other now finding a true friendship between them.

"Oh and Purple, I've noticed that Red seems to think he's more superior to you. Don't let that punk boss you around." Zim said seeing that Purple was interested.

"Yeah, he does like to pick on me a lot! Thanks for the tip! I don't know why I let him boss me around...and if he tries to fight me I'll kick his ass!" Purple said proudly.

"That's the spirit...OH SHIT RED'S COMING BYE!" Zim yelled bolting down the street with GIR like his butt was on fire.

"Purple what are you doing out here, the party is in there." Red wondered walking over.

"Oh sorry Red, I was just talking to someone." Purple said.

"You are acting strange." Red said walking away.

"You're the one who's acting strange." Purple muttered.

"What was that?" Red snarled turning his head around.

"Nothing!" Purple sneered walking with him.

Purple turned back to the path Zim took and smiled. Turns out the little irken was okay in his book. He didn't care how Red felt. Purple was a new guy. And when they went back to school after the break, things were going to change and Red wasn't going to like it.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Purple has gathered strength! How will Zim and Purple start their relationship? Stay tuned!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayed

Chapter 6: Betrayed

As the week went by, Purple would secretly visit Zim at his house to hang out whenever Red wasn't around. Red would sometimes get suspicious when Purple either came home late or be seen talking to Tenn or Skoodge. Sometimes Red would catch Zim around the neighborhood and scare him away much to the anger of Purple. By the time it was time to go back to school. Zim, Tenn, Skoodge and Purple were creating a plan. As they went to their first class they spoke about it.

"So you want me to continue picking on you only when Red is around?" Purple asked as they took their seats.

"Exactly, just treat us the way you did before...but please don't over do it!" Tenn said.

"I promise, and whatever I say, I won't mean it." Purple promised resting a hand on his squeedly spooch.

Red walked in yawning rudely as he went over to take his seat, but not before showing a glare at Zim who showed it back. Their seats were the same, Tenn on Zim's right, Skoodge on the left, Purple and Red behind them. There was to be a test today and naturally, the Tallest didn't have to study. Red decided to play a trick and pluck at Zim's antenna's. Everytime he did, the antenna would twitch and bend. Zim kept thinking it was just his nerves. Red quietly chuckled earning a glare from Purple.

"Red must you really do that?" Purple whispered.

"Why not? It's fun!" Red whispered back.

After Zim's antenna twitched again, this time Zim was paying attention and spun around to Red.

"RED STOP IT!" Zim snarled.

"OR WHAT!" Red snarled back.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tenn yelled at Red shocking everyone.

Red cowered in his seat, Skoodge winced, Purple covered his mouth and Zim leaned away from her. Later on during the test, Purple secretly snuck the correct answers to the three other irkens who were pleased. Luckily Red hadn't seen a thing...at least for now. In the hallways, Zim was admiring Tenn from his locker. He was starting to have feelings for her and Skoodge already knew.

"Just tell her!" Skoodge said walking up to Zim.

"But...I don't know if she would love me back." Zim said looking at him with worry.

"I'll ask her if she has feelings for you!" Skoodge offered.

"YOU LIE!"

"No seriously!"

"Okay!"

"Do you say that a lot?"

"It's a habit!"

The library was where a few irkens went instead of lunch or recess. It was really hot outside so Zim, Tenn, Skoodge and the Tallest stayed inside. Red was starting to be very suspicious about Purple's behavior lately. Earlier he spotted Purple giving Zim a donut right after the first class, then Purple was seen pulling a prank on the principle with Zim. And now he was with Skoodge talking to Tenn more about Zim loving her. Something was up but Red decided not to worry about it right now...at least until he saw Zim and Purple on the same book isle. He watched carefully as Zim walked over to Purple with a book...that's when he saw Red.

"Uh-oh...uh...Purple...what do we do?" Zim asked nervously.

"Uh...I know...just go with me on this." Purple said and tackled Zim. "I WANT TO READ THAT!"

"NO, IT'S MINE!" Zim fake yelled as he and Purple play fought on the ground hoping to convince Red.

Red somehow bought it and chuckled.

"He-he...idiots!"

Zim and Purple were laughing the entire time as they stopped when Red was gone.

"Think he bought it?" Zim asked.

"I think so, sorry if I hurt you too bad!" Purple said.

"I'm good! As long as Red was convinced." Zim smiled.

Now lunch was a challenge, Zim and Purple decided it was best to mabye arm wrestle at Zim's table. They shouted out false insults.

"YOU'RE PUNY ARM IS NO MATCH FOR MINE!" Purple snarled.

"As if!" Zim snapped back.

Tenn and Skoodge watched to make sure Red was covinced. He was as he walked over to laugh at Zim who just lost.

"Come on Zim, not even you can beat us at arm wrestling." Red snorted. "Come on Purple, let's sit at the cool tabe!"

Purple sadly walked with Red over to their table and Zim felt sorry for him. They didn't know how long they could keep this up, at some point, Red was going to find out. But they didn't know just how soon that would be.

"Purple, seriously, you've been acting strange all day. You mind explaining?" Red asked.

"Red, I don't want to-"

"Oh no, no more excuses, you're going to tell me right now!" Red demanded.

Purple hissed and refused to say a word making Red angry.

"Why have I seen you with that loser!" Red growled pointing to Zim.

"None of your business!" Purple sneered getting up. "I'm out of here!"

Purple walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria. Zim noticed Red looking right at him. Red had enough, he leaped from his table and ran over to Zim angrily smashing a fist on the table.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Red snarled.

"Nothing, I don't know why Purple's in a bad mood now!" Zim shrugged. "He's your brother, talk to him!"

Red groaned and walked out as well. Zim, Tenn and Skoodge followed him. Purple had walked into the bathroom trying to clear his mind. This was interupted when Red slammed open the door. Purple clenched his fists in anger knowing what was about to come.

"PURPLE! WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME?" Red snarled getting up in Purple's face when he turned around.

"I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Purple snarled.

Zim busted in wanting to stop them before someone got hurt. But Red rushed over and pinned Zim against a wall.

"YOU LITTLE PUNK! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TO HIM?"

"GET OFF ME!"

That's when Purple ran over and shoved Red into a wall.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Purple yelled.

"YOU'RE PROTECTING HIM!" Red recovered and walked back over.

"YEAH I AM! HE'S MY FRIEND WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I'M TIRED OF BEING YOUR PUNCHING BAG AND BEING A BULLY! HE SAVED ME ONCE, AND I'LL NEVER FORGET THAT! THAT'S WHAT MY FUCKING VISIONS WERE ABOUT! BY THE WAY, HE WAS AT THE PARTY DOWNSTAIRS AND WE WERE FAKING OUR FIGHT IN THE LIBRARY!" Purple yelled out right Red's face while Zim watched from behind.

"ZIM IS AN IDIOT! SINCE WHEN DID WE HANG OUT WITH TINY, IDIOTIC AND ANNOYING IRKENS LIKE HIM? IF YOU LIKE HIM SO MUCH WHY DON'T YA MARRY HIM?"

"FUCK YOU RED!"

At that comment, Red delivered a hard punch to Purple's mouth making him bleed on impact. Purple fell to the ground as some blood dripped from his mouth. Zim gasped in horror.

"YOU'RE A WIMP! ALWAYS WILL BE! THAT'S WHY YOU ARE MY PUNCHING BAG!" Red snarled just waiting for Purple to get back up.

Purple attempted to get up and looked at Zim.

"Zim, back away for a minute." He warned.

Zim did so and when Purple got up he spun around and punched Red in his left eye making Red smack into the wall. The two shared a venomous glare.

"Oh now it's on!" Red snarled as he threw himself at Purple.

The bathroom turned into a boxing ring as Purple and Red started brawling. Zim didn't know what to do as he watched the two brothers tussle on the ground. Skoodge rushed in trying to pull a protesting Tenn in the bathroom. Red and Purple weren't holding anything back as they attacked each other violently. Blood was splattered everywhere, Tenn called up some friends to break them up. Despite Purple's efforts, Red seemed to be winning as he got on top of Purple and started to pound him hard in the face. Until some other irkens could arrive, Tenn and Skoodge were forced to try and seperate them. Zim attempted but ended up getting knocked out when Red punched him right in the face out cold.

"ZIM!" Tenn yelled and ran over.

Now Zim was bleeding from his mouth and had a bruise under his right eye. Finally a few students and staff memebers ran in and broke them up. It was hard to get Red away from Purple but eventually he gave in thinking Purple had enough. Unfortunately for Purple, it was Red who won the fight since Purple was still down. Tenn helped up Zim and Skoodge helped up Purple.

"You okay?" Skoodge asked. "We saw the whole thing."

"I'm okay...I'm good! But what happened to Zim?" Purple asked heavily panting.

"He got knocked out by Red." Tenn said.

Purple suffered two black eyes, bent antenna's, busted mouth and dents and blood stains on his body. Red received simliar injuries like dents, blood stains, bent antenna's, busted mouth and his left eye was blackened. Only a little amount of blood was left in the bathroom. Both brothers and Zim were taken to the nurse where each were seperated. Purple and Red didn't dare say a word to each other as they sat on seperate sides of the office. Zim was being worked on first and the nurse was desperate to wake him up. Purple stared at the ground angry at Red but sad for Zim. All Red could think of was continuing to kick Purple's butt. Zim eventually came to and the nurse began to place a few bandages on him.

"Uh...what happened?" Zim asked rubbing his head.

"You got knocked out, but you're fine now!" The nurse assured.

"Oh...is Purple okay...he was defending me and...now I'm here." Zim asked as she finally finished with him.

"Yeah he's okay, he and Red are outside in the waiting room. However, you won't be able to continue class for the rest of the day so you can either go home or stay in the libary till school is over." The nurse said.

"Nah, I'd rather go home now. Thanks again!" Zim said leaving to the waiting room.

When Zim went out there, he saw Purple smiling at him. But Red growled.

"You know Red, someday you'll learn to respect us tiny irkens. You'll see!" Zim snarled as he sat next to Purple while Red went inside.

But before Red could go in, Tenn ran into the waiting room over to Zim.

"You okay Zim?" Tenn asked.

"Yeah...I'm better!" Zim asked.

"Good because I need to tell you something." Tenn said starting to blush.

"Huh?" Zim wondered.

But before he could say anything else, Tenn grabbed him into a kiss making Purple and Red look amazed. Even they looked at each other making sure they were looking at the same thing. Zim immediately gave in and kissed back. Purple looked overjoyed but Red couldn't believe it.

"HA I TOLD YA!" Purple yelled proudly at Red.

Red didn't say anything but instead walked in the nurse's office still stunned. Later before they could leave, they were sent to the principle's office. The principle eyed all three bandaged up irkens.

"Because of you three's little incident, you are all suspended for a week." The principle announced shocking the irkens.

"But I wasn't fighting!" Zim said.

"But you were with them so technically you were involved." The principle said.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Red actually defended Zim. "I knocked him out, he didn't throw a single punch, so I disagree with your decesion!"

But the principle was usually hard to get along with. In the end, the three ended up on a mini-bus home. They sat seperately but close. Zim sat on the opposite side of Red and purple. Purple was across from Zim and Red was behind Purple. It was quiet for awhile.

"Red...why did you...defend me back there?" Zim finally asked stirring Red from his thoughts.

"I...er...just didn't think it was...fair..." Red studdered out feeling embarrased about the whole thing. "Don't expect it again!"

Purple began to chuckle. He had to admit, it wasn't the first time he and Red fought. They fight all the time, usually over snacks. Sometimes their fights got violent or sometimes they just wrestle around for a bit.

"So Zim, how was your kiss?" Purple asked chuckling...Red giggled a bit too.

"It was...just the way I was expecting it." Zim said twirling his claws together in thought.

The three looked at each other actually smiling. Red cast a smile to Zim who showed it back. Things were going to be okay.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**A lot of tension huh? Mabye? Anyways, stay tuned for more!**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Story

Chapter 7: The Real Story

That night, Red sat in his room still bandaged up. He was wondering if Purple was in the mood to talk. The two didn't say too much to each other since they got in. His left eye kept twitching as he thought what it must have felt like when he gave Zim his black eye. He began to think about everything he did since Zim arrived. He only picked on Zim because he was tiny, but now he was just picking on him for anything he did. And actually he had no idea the irken would ever save either his or Purple's life. He wanted to know more...he needed to ask Purple. He painfully got up and walked across the hallway to see if Purple was busy.

"Purple...can we talk?"

Purple opened the door and Red forgot that he had blackened both Purple's eyes making him look like he was squinting all the time. Purple looked upset again.

"Oh...hey Red!"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

Both sat on Purple's bed where Purple was eating a bag of donuts. This time the brothers saw how much damage they had given to each other. Purple offered a donut to Red and took it politely. Usually they would stuff it into their mouths at once but this time they took bites slowly.

"Are you still mad?" Purple asked.

"No...and...I shouldn't have been in the first place. I wanted to apologize for fighting you and giving you a hard time." Red said.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry for not telling you about what me and Zim were doing!" Purple said.

"It's okay, mabye I did go too far in messing with Zim. Can you see?" Red asked.

"Yeah, just swollen, but I'm good!" Purple said. "But Zim asked a good question...why did you defend him?"

"That principle is hard to talk to. He always made our life miserable. It just didn't seem right to have another person, even Zim, to wind up becoming a victim." Red explained. "By the way, you think now you can tell me how you got into that explosion in the first place?"

"I guess I could...well..." Purple began to tell from the beginning.

_A few years ago...a much younger Purple was eating more donuts in a bag while walking down a sidewalk. He had gone out for a little walk since he was bored at home. As he kept eating, he drops one and it rolls towards the nearbye building where it all happened._

_"Oh no! I can't lose one single donut! Come back!" Purple whined chasing after it._

_Meanwhile...a ship was flying crazily through the air while the irken inside was trying to gain control. He started heading towards the building that Purple was at just now picking up the donut._

_"What's that?" Purple asked looking around hearing the ship._

_The irken actually launched herself out of the ship while it collided with the building igniting a giant explosion. The building was blown to pieces and Purple was caught in it. He was smashed by a few pieces of the building and burned slightly when flames engulfed the mess. Purple's PAK was instantly damaged and he gets bruised and bloodied when he lands on the ground hard. The landing was hard enough to possibly break his jaw but it didn't. His vision blacked out more as another explosion was heard. That's when he met Zim. Zim and GIR ran outside to take Purple to their lab for repairs. All Purple could remember was going into the lab, but blacking out again when GIR knocked him out. Later he remembers seeing his house getting closer and closer. _

_"Is this the place?" Zim asked._

_"Y-y-yes!" Purple struggled to say._

_He could see Zim walk to the porch, knock on the door, and run._

_"Take care irken!" Zim said before retreating into the night._

_Red opens the door surprised._

_"Hey Purple where have you been?" Red asked oblivious to the truth._

_"I...got attacked...or something...I don't remember much!" Purple groaned since his memory had been mostly wiped._

_"Hmm, you probably just ate too many donuts!" Red teased bringing Red inside._

"Who do you think that irken was?" Red asked.

"Who knows! We probably never will. But whoever it was...I will pummel him!" Purple snarled.

"Just wait till we become the "Almighty Tallest". Then mabye we will get a chance." Red smirked.

"So...what do you think about Zim now? Plan on hanging with him now along with Tenn and Skoodge?" Purple asked.

"Mabye...depends!" Red said taking another donut.

"You know, I bet during Zim's first days, he secretly wanted to be just like us!" Purple said.

"Really? How?"

"Well, one day I snuck into his house when he wasn't there. I found a list of things he wanted to do before he dies. And well, there was one crossed out...and it was to become an "Almighty Tallest"." Purple said making Red gasp.

"Poor kid, at this rate...he'll never be! But...who said anything about not being the "Almighty Shortest"?" Red smirked.

Purple never thought about that...he wondered if that would be allowed.

"Yeah, I guess that doesn't sound too bad!" Purple agreed. "Uh...how long until our injuries are gone?"

"I have no idea."

"Aw!"

Meanwhile, Zim layed on his bed with his legs crossed in the air deep in thought. He felt slightly embarrased that he was suspended from school for a week, but he felt happy that the Tallest stood up for him. He always knew Red could change his ways no matter how hard he tried to resist. He glanced over to the list of his things to do. He read each one over and over and kept passing the scribbled out one. But as he went down the list again, he looked at the scribbled out thing.

"As if!" Zim said sadly.

He balled up the piece of paper and threw it out his window. Little did he know, Purple and Red had seen him do it. When Zim left his room, Purple scrambled out his window and picked it up. He felt worried now, Zim seemed to be giving up everything on the list. However as he looked at the list, there was a check next to "Get a girl", "Go to parties" and "Make a ton of friends". Purple took the note back to the house to show Red. It actually made a tear fall out of Red's good eye. He looked at Purple and made the best serious look he could make at the time.

"Purple, we are going to help him!" Red sneered.

"But how?" Purple asked.

"By making him popular like us of course. Just wait until we go back to school. By the way, we need to figure out who was that irken who let their ship simply blow up a building and nearly kill you. It just doesn't make sense, who would fly a ship around at night?" Red asked.

Purple's swollen eyes seem to pop open at that question.

"Uh...Red...I think I may know someone who actually owns a ship because I heard...she's...rich." Purple said. "I need to make a call."

Red watched as Purple began to call someone. Red could tell Purple was serious about this. He listened as a female voice came over the phone.

"Purple...it's been awhile..."

"Listen, we need to meet somewhere private...tonight. How about that alley...across from Zim?" Purple suggested.

"Sure...I've been wanting to speak to you for awhile...and don't bring your dumb brother."

Red tried to resist yelling and covered his mouth.

"Alright then..." Purple said before hanging up.

About an hour later...Purple snuck his way over to the alley across from Zim's house. He wore a purple hoodie to cover up his injuries. He could see a pair of dark Purple eyes in the alley. The female stepped out of the dark to show that she was nearly the Tallest's height.

"Purple...so we meet again..."

"It has been awhile...Tak...we need to talk." Purple sneered.

"What is it this time, another failed mission to steal from a donut factory?" Tak teased.

"No, but...I've been meaning to ask, you still own a ship right?" Purple asked.

"I used to...but it got destroyed." Tak sneered. "What about it?"

"Do you ever recall crashing that ship into a building?"

"I ejected and escaped before the crash but I did see two explosions."

"SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO NEARLY KILLED ME!" Purple accused.

"Hah, only a fool like you would be near a crash...what were you doing, eating donuts?" Tak teased again.

"SILENCE! I nearly died, and if it wasn't for Zim-"

"Did you say Zim?" Take cut him off.

"Yeah, he lives right there remember?" Purple pointed out Zim's house across the street.

Tak suddenly bursts into laughing.

"What's so funny, the fact you almost killed me?" Purple snarled.

"No, but the fact that it was me who got him transported to your school. He was so annoying...the fact that everyone thought he was better than me. More smarter and stronger. I hated him, so I had to get rid of him by "forcing" the principle to take out Zim. I was sure you two would have killed him by now." Tak explained.

"Kill him? He's our friend!" Purple snapped. "Sure, we roughed him up a bit on the first day, but we grew to like him." Purple snarled. "And you better leave him alone."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Came a shriek.

Purple and Tak turn to see Zim and GIR standing on his front porch horrified at seeing Tak.

"TAK? YOU'RE STILL...HERE!" Zim yelped. "GIR, WE GOT TO GO BACK INSIDE! RUN!"

Zim and GIR ran back inside shutting and locking the door refusing to come out. Tak rolled her eyes.

"I'm not worried about Zim anymore, that's all behind me...or is it?" Take smirked.

"Oh please, you're obviously over it or you would have done something a long time ago." Purple shrugged.

"That's where you're wrong, I thought he was dead! But now I see that's he's alive and still annoying. Looks like a may be able to use Plan B." Tak said smirking.

Purple slammed her into the wall hard and looked dead in her eyes.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Purple sneered.

"I never said WHEN I would get revenge...but that kid will pay. I see your brother left his mark on ya!" Tak smirked seeing how swollen Purple's eyes were.

Purple gritted his teeth when Tak pulled out a huge smirk.

"I think Zim's been through enough." Purple snarled.

"Whatever, Zim is not really a big deal to me anyway, besides, I got better things to do like building a new ship so I can take off this miserable planet and take over others." Tak said preparing to leave. "Then...I may come back here...but not for Zim...mabye for that robot of his."

"GIR? Why GIR?" Purple asked.

"I believe with a few modifications I could turn GIR into a killing machine. But that plan is far away from now! By the way before I go, I think you should tell Zim to get out of his lab!" Tak warned before taking off.

"WHAT?"

Purple was confused. Once she was gone, he could faintly hear a ticking noise. He gasped and ran towards Zim's house.

"ZIM! GIR! GET OUT NOW!"

But it's too late, the bottom left side of Zim's house exploded causing Purple to fly into the road. The house erupted into a fiery blaze. Red heard this and bolted out of the house to see what happened. Once he got there, several other irkens including Skoodge and Tenn had already arrived. Purple looked frantically around for the two. And finally, he found Zim lying on his back with GIR on top of him like he was sheilding him. GIR was awake but Zim was knocked out again. Apparently GIR could sense the bomb planted by the house and gotton Zim out of there just in time saving his life. Zim was okay, just a bit burned. Of course Purple didn't think that.

"ZIM!" Purple screamed.

Nearbye, Tak peeked around a corner and smirked.

Of course, her peeking was caught by Purple who gave her a venomous stare. Tak responded by sticking her tongue out and running away.

"You'll pay for this Tak, I swear on my squeedly spooch!"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Will Tak get caught? Will Zim be okay? Will Purple get his revenge? Stay tuned for the final chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Tiny Revenge

Chapter 8: Tiny Payback

It has been a week since the destruction of Zim's house. He and GIR luckily survived without serious injury and Tak escaped. Tenn has taken Zim and GIR in until repairs could be done to his house and lab. Purple began to start finding out any info on Tak's latest plan and hoped to capture her before she escapes Irk. Zim would often draw different diagrams for his lab rebuild and his idea really pleased GIR.

"I've done it, the almighty Zim has perfected his new lab!" Zim cheered triumphantly one morning in a spare bedroom.

"YAY! I LOVE METAL!" GIR cheered.

Tenn walked in smiling.

"I see you two are finally awake!"

"What time is it?" Zim asked looking at the clock.

"I've been up for 2 hours Zim!" Tenn chuckled sitting on the bed to admire his diagrams.

"Hey Tenn, thanks again for taking me in. You're doing us a giant favor!" Zim said.

"No problem, I just hope Tak is captured for good!" Tenn said. "I heard Purple is still trying to find more info on her whereabouts and then capture her.

Just then, Skoodge, Purple and Red came over with big news. Purple had brought over his computer that showed a list of ship owners.

"Hey guys, we looked up all the owners of ships and narrowed it down to everybody in this city. As it turns out, is says Tak still owns a ship. Yet, it was destroyed and nearly killed me. It looks like she owns another ship. And this way I was able to get the location of her home. She lives right here." Purple explained pointing a claw to the location.

The location was actually about 6 blocks from Tenn's house. They knew that Tak owned a SIR unit herself named MIMI. Now MIMI was very evil and clever like Tak. Even she agreed that taking out Zim would be a nice idea and making GIR a more powerful and evil robot. Tak sat in her

own lab going through a video feed from her PAK of her worst moments with Zim.

_Everyone was cheering when Zim was just elected school president. Tak sat with the other irkens looking up at Zim with disgust as he waved and walked around feeling proud of himself. Zim was a very popular student at this school and was very smart for his age. Finally Zim's met eyes with Tak who grunted._

_"You stink Zim!" Tak snarled._

_"Jealous much!" Zim teased before deciding to ignore her._

The video feed switched again to another day where Tak confronted Zim in the hallway about a week after being elected.

_Zim was just getting done putting a few things away when Take smashed a fist into the locker beside Zim._

_"Whoa Tak what's your deal?" Zim asked._

_"How's the president doing today?" Tak asked with a low growl._

_"Fine...but why do you ask? Did something happen?" Zim asked._

_"No, but know this...someday you will fall from your annoying honor! You don't really belong here Zim." Tak sneered._

_"Hah, Zim should belong anywhere! No matter where Zim goes...victory follows!" Zim smirked with pride._

_Tak and growled and shoved Zim into his own locker and shut it before walking away. Now Zim was mad._

_"TAK! THIS IS SO NOT COOL!" Zim snarled in the locker._

Tak laughed a bit at this video and decided to pull up the feed on the day Zim was transfered.

_Zim is in the cafeteria eating when Tak comes over with a little slip. She had a large smile which made Zim feel unconfortable._

_"Oh Zim, I got something for you that will change your life." Tak said giving Zim the slip._

_When Zim read it, his antenna's dropped, his eyes widened and he gasped._

_"WHAT? THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! I'VE BEEN...TRANSFERED?" Zim asked horrified._

_"Ooh, too bad Zim. Aw well!" Tak shrugged with a smirk._

_Zim looked at her with anger and walked out of the cafeteria grumbling. But before he full walked out...he turned back to Tak._

_"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ZIM!" Zim yelled before racing away._

Tak laughed evily as the video went to static, meanwhile, the others were coming up with a plan. As it turns out, Skoodge was very good at planning.

"I think I may have an idea, it will mainly involve Red and GIR." Skoodge said.

"YAY MISSION TIME! I WANT TO GO! I WANNA GO!" GIR cheered.

"Why did I not see this coming?" Red groaned.

It was best to wait until night to come up with their plan. The plan was to sneak Red and GIR into Tak's house so they could reprogram Tak's ship. Of course they would have to get through MIMI. Which is why Purple was going to cause a distraction. Later that evening, Tak was surprised to hear a knock at her door. MIMI got ready as Tak slowly opened the door to see Red holding GIR.

"Red? GIR? What's going on here? How did you find me?" Tak snarled.

"That doesn't matter, what really matters is that I have GIR here with me. He's yours if you want him." Red said in an evily tone.

Tak looked suspiciously at him, then GIR. GIR was pretending to be passed out.

"Purple said Zim was your friend." Tak said crossing her arms.

"Yeah Purple would say anything. That's what makes him weird. Look, do you want him...because I've been wanting to join you. I played everyone like a fool. They should be embarrased." Red lied.

"Well, you were always the clever one of the group. Mabye I can trust you!" Tak nodded.

Tak escorted Red through her house to her lab. MIMI stayed upstairs to make sure no one else was around. That's when Purple ran in surprising MIMI.

"Hey crazy MIMI! LOOK AT ME! I'M TRESSPASSING!" Purple danced around while waving a bag of donuts.

MIMI sprung into attack mode and started chasing Purple through the living room. Purple needed to distract MIMI long enough for Red to mess around with Tak's ship. Zim meanwhile waited outside Tak's bedroom window where Purple was supposed to open the window. Purple was running around trying to find the room but MIMI kept jumping onto his PAK. Purple ended up tripping and wrestled around with MIMI until they ended up in Tak's room where MIMI abruptly stopped.

"I see what's going on, you don't want Tak's room destroyed do ya? Well then, I guess I can let Zim in!" Purple smirked opending the window.

Zim jumped in high threeing Purple in the process. MIMI growled but Zim hushed her by blasting her with a stun gun he kept with him.

"Let move!" Zim said as they ran to find a entrance to the lab.

Meanwhile, Tak took GIR to a little machine that was built to reprogram SIR units. Red could see the ship sitting nearbye fully operational.

"Say Tak, how come you never took off yet?" Red asked.

"Because now that I know Zim is alive, then I wanted to kidnap GIR to reprogram him like I'm about to do. Why?" Tak asked suspicious again.

"Oh please Tak, you may think the ship is ready, but I believe I can provide you with a more advanced system. With my skills, your ship will be the most advanced ship on Irk. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Red explained getting into the cockpit and typing in some instructions. He found the ship's current location status and changed selected planet to invade to the planet Dirt. He did all this while nervously watching GIR being hooked to the machine. GIR was worried.

"Hang on buddy!" Red said to himself as he worked frantically on making sure the plan would work. He placed a detonator on the ship's controls to blow up whenever Tak landed on Dirt. "Well Tak, I think I've done it."

"That was pretty quick." Tak sneered. "You better not have damaged anything. The last person I beat up doesn't even look recognizable anymore!"

Red gulped...where was Purple and Zim?

The two checked everywhere but there was no secret button or lever anywhere to take them down. So they went back to Tak's room where they checked around. MIMI was still out cold so she wasn't a problem. Finally they found a lever attached to the bottom of her bed.

"Found it!" Purple yelled out and pulled it.

The two were sent plummeting down a trap door much longer than Zim's. Purple and Zim screamed and hugged each other as they continued to fall.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Red asked as Tak approached a lever.

"I'm very sure, it's time for GIR to be MINE!" Tak laughed evily as she turned on the machine.

Red watched in horror as GIR is electrocuted painfully. GIR screamed as his eyes began to change different colors. The loud machine silenced Zim and Purple's screaming as they hit the floor with a thud.

"GIR! NO! NO! ZIM WILL NEVER LET GIR BE YOURS!" Zim yelled running at Tak.

Tak turned around just in time to get tackled to the floor. Tak rolled them over so she was on top and started to beat Zim.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT IN, BUT YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT!" Tak snarled landing blow after blow to Zim who covered his face.

"RED GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Purple panicked pointing to GIR.

Red went to pull the lever but it broke off.

"SHIT! PURPLE THE DONUTS!" Red yelled.

Purple took out a donut and threw it at the machine. The donut made a direct hit to the machine's arms jamming the controls and blew up piece by piece. GIR was sent flying into Purple where he began to eat the donuts. Red ran at Tak and shoved her away.

"HEY TAK, YOU WANT YOUR SHIP! COME AND GET IT!" Red yelled running back to Tak's ship and turning it on.

"NO! THAT'S MY SHIP!" Tak yelled.

Suddenly, MIMI comes down the trap door fully recovered and pounces on Purple. Zim gets up and kicks MIMI into the ship where Red is busy tussling with Tak. Red presses the launch button and escapes just as the cover dome closes. Tak and MIMI scream when they realize the controls were locked.

"BYE BYE TAK! HOPE YOU LIKE CLEANING UP DIRT!" Zim laughed.

"ZIM! I'LL GET YOU AND GIR! I SWEAR IT!" Tak yelled as the ship crashed through the roof and into space.

The boys cheered as they walked out of Tak's house like nothing happened. The next week at school, Zim explained everything that happened to his classmates who were surprised. Red and Purple stood with him at the front of the class. Zim's story was greatly praised by everyone. During that week, Zim's house was fully repaired and he was glad to have his hidden lab back. Any effects the machine made on GIR were dismissed but he was still on watch. With Tak gone, Zim could finally live in peace and was pleased that GIR was alright. After checking GIR's systems, they all met at Zim's house to discuss any future ideas.

"Hey Zim, you discarded this." Purple said giving Zim his old list.

"Hey I forgot about this...hmm...looks like everything can be checked off...except becoming the almighty tallest!" Zim frowned.

"Hey Zim, when we become the "Tallest", how would you like the be the Almighty Shortest?" Red offered.

Zim looked up at them with joy. He cheered.

"YES! I DID IT! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM WILL RULE!" Zim yelled out. "As long as Tenn doesn't mind!"

"Of course I don't!" Tenn smiled and Skoodge giggled.

"Still, I wonder how Tak is taking the planet Dirt..." Skoodge wondered.

On planet Dirt, the ship had blown up but Tak and MIMI survived. They wandered around bored out of their heads. Tak cursed Zim with all her anger.

"ZIM WILL PAY!" Tak snarled.

MIMI nodded.

"However, mabye I already got my revenge, it wasn't much...but the machine did give GIR something that should make Zim feel pain." Tak smirked.

Back on Irk, GIR's eyes turned red before looking at Zim who noticed.

"GIR? You okay?" Zim asked.

"NO I'M NOT!" GIR snarled and punched Zim in the squeedly spooch and he went down groaning.

"Oh great...Tak gave GIR anger issues!" Red face-palmed.

"Oh it shouldn't last long...after all...who built GIR again? Oh yeah, ZIM! GIR will break the side effect in a few hours...so Tak lost!" Zim explained getting up relieving everybody.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" GIR yelled at Purple and kicked him between the legs making Purple go down in pain as well.

"Okay, I'll get to work on him now!" Zim said giggling.

GIR's eyes changed back to normal and he laughed as Purple continued to groan.

_**The End!**_

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading this story! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to write more in the future. I don't know if there will be a sequel. But I am sure Tak will be back! So thanks again and please review!**_


End file.
